Johnny Test Emociones rar
by Akino Murasaki
Summary: Los experimentos de las Gemelas, mas la interacción de un tercero nos traerá a un Johnny Bot que tiene la misión de aprender lo que son las emociones; Y que mejor entorno para eso que... ¡LA ESCUELA!


_**Hola chicos, chicas, lolis, shotas, etc. (nwn)/**_

 _ **Mi segunda serie al aire por fin (luego les explico lo sucedido con 3YFOS)**_

 _ **Pues... yo estaba tranquilo en mi cama (Solo con la soledad T-T)... viendo la TV, paso por Nick y me pongo a ver una serie llamada "Yo soy Frankie", en el fondo me disgusto como se llevo a cabo el programa, y pensé que es una gran idea el de un robot que aprende lo que es el amor, entonces después de un par de ideas... aquí me tienen**_

 _ **Johnny Test y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Scott Fellows**_

La clase comenzó como cualquier otra, la mayoría de los chicos estaban en un completo desorden incluso cuando llegó el señor Teacherman, algunas chicas chismoteando en un grupo aparte, nada fuera de lo común, o eso hasta que el director cruza la puerta del salón, no parecía estar a punto de regañarnos ni nada parecido, pero no por eso su presencia fue placentera.

-Niños y niñas, hoy estoy aquí para presentarles a alguien nuevo- la pronunciación de esas palabras logro atraer la atención de todo el salón, incluyendo la mía- hoy se nos une un chico especial, pues 2 de sus parientes son unas famosas inventoras- acto seguido el Director se queda observando la puerta por unos 15 segundos... nadie entraba...

Los murmureos empezaron, algunas chicas deseaban que fuera lindo, algunos chicos deseaban que sepa jugar bien Soccer, y a mi... pues, no me importo mucho; solo saque mi cuaderno de dibujo y empecé a planear mi siguiente ruta para vender galletas, aunque concentrarse era difícil en ese entorno tan alborotado.

La sala quedó en silencio cuando a las carreras entró un niño de 11 años al aula, este tenia estatura promedio, ojos azules claro,un pelo rubio con puntas rojas peinado de tal forma que pareciera una antorcha en la cabeza; estaba notoriamente cansado, sudaba a cantaros y jadeaba cual perro sediento, el sr Teacherman inmediatamente le proporcionó una mirada desaprobativa.

-Autobus... *jadeo Tarde...-Inhala hondo- Correr por... *jadeo treintai... cuatro calles-

Se veía tan patético que sin querer deje salir una leve risa, no se que tanto sonó, pero me esta mirando ahora, sin disimulo alguno, tiene su vista clavada en mi, creo que estoy sudando, se dio cuenta de esa mini burla que acabo de hacer.

-¡Ya! déjese de excusas y preséntese ante la clase- lo regaña Teacherman.

-Ajá, mi nombre es Johnny Test, eso es todo ¿Donde me siento?-

Su impertinencia logró enfadar a Teacherman, algo no muy extraño, exceptuando esa vena en la frente del profesor que está a punto de explotar, creo que se contiene porque es nuevo.

Rechinando los dientes respondió-Puede sentarse al lado de... la señorita Blakely-

¿¡A mi lado?! no quiero ni mirarlo y ahora se sentará al lado mio, esto ya empieza a parecerse a un Anime, y es lo ultimo que necesito.

-Señorita Blakely-

Esta bien, seguro que si lo ignoro se olvidará de eso y podre continuar tranquilamente.

-Señorita Blakely-

Es decir, no es como si por sentarse al lado mio tenga que hablarle.

-¡Señorita Blakely!-

Rayos, me están llamando-¿S...Si señor?-

-¿Podría enseñarle el edificio al joven antes de la salida?-

-Si señor- Ya, en serio, ¿quien está haciendo estos clichés?

 _ **(N/A: *RIENDO DIABÓLICAMENTE CON ESCENARIO EN LLAMAS)**_

El director se va con una sonrisa en la cara, las miradas del salón siguen a ese tal Johhny hasta que se sienta en el puesto vacío junto a mi. Ya quiero que el día acabe.

* * *

Durante toda la clase Johnny no hizo mas que dormir y distraerse, creo que ya se ganó a Teacherman como enemigo, discutieron unas cuantas veces porque el no quería prestar atención, otras por andar hablando en clase, otras por su actitud irreverente que sacaba a Teacherman de sus casillas, entre mas motivos.

Entre mas tiempo pasa en este salón, mas patético me va pareciendo, es un absoluto necio,sin contar de irresponsable, hiperactivo, infantil y mucho mas; no le importa que esté fastidiando al salón entero, sin dudas una molestia.

Se sintió una eternidad antes de que sonara el cuarto timbre, el fin de la jornada, y tuviera que cumplir mi deber con Teacherman.

-Oye Test, acabemos con esto rápido, acompáñame-

-Ahí voy-

Comencé enseñándole la cafetería, seguí con el aula general, los casilleros, la sala de computación, la sala de gimnasia, el patio y finalice con los baños.

-Creo que esos son los lugares básicos, la sala del director y las de castigo te las aprenderás solo al pasar el tiempo, estoy segura-

-No es como si tu fueras muy inocente, en los registros de la escuela apareces con casi tantos problemas que ese... Mitchell Randalls-

-¿Te refieres a Bumpers? eso no te incumbe, espera ¿como conoces esa información de los registros de la escuela?-

-Eso tampoco te incumbe-

-Le diré al director que estuviste hurgando entre los archivos del colegio-

-No tienes pruebas-

 _"en los registros de la escuela apareces con casi tantos problemas que ese... Mitchell Randalls"_ Bendita sea la grabadora que siempre traigo.

-¡Dámela!-

Se abalanzó sobre mi, reaccioné rápido y giro sobre mis talones, dejando una pierna para hacerlo tropezar, el problema es que perdí el equilibrio también, estiro el brazo para agarrarme de algo, tomando accidentalmente la mano de Johnny, y ya que yo tenia mas impulso de caída, ambos caímos en mi dirección.

Me desperté en la enfermería, me dolía la cabeza, estaba confundida, me puse a buscar en mis bolsillos y la grabadora ya no estaba, solo tenia una nota en la mesa al lado de la cama, decia:

 _"Perdon por lo susedido._

 _Te devo una gravadora nueba_

 _Johnny"_

Su ortografía es de un niño de 6 años...

* * *

-¡Ya llegué mamá, papá!-

Silencio...

El chico sube por las escaleras hasta la puerta del ático, se paro en frente de la puerta, en vez de girar la perilla, la haló, esta se metió dentro del marco y una pantalla con un teclado tipo QWERTY apareció en mitad de la puerta.

Dígito _"LIGAOMA"_ y la puerta se abrió, revelando un cuarto completamente oscuro.

-¡Susan! ¡Mary! ya llegué-

Al encender la luz se vio un montón de maquinaria por todas partes, un tablero de corcho enorme con papelitos pegados con chinchetas, unas pantallas emitiendo lucesitas de colores, unos cuantos robots por ahí y por allá, y ni un alma presente.

"No han llegado" El pensamiento suena con una voz extrañamente artificial.

"Bueno, estoy algo cansado"

Posteriormente, Johnny se sienta al lado de uno de los computadores, saca un cable USB de un gabinete, enchufa la parte grande en el PC y la parte pequeña se la mete en la boca, en sus ojos azules se forma un rayo blanco.

23%

24%

25%

26%

* * *

2 horas después las hermanas Test llegan del Mega instituto de Tecnología, un poco cansadas, a su laboratorio directamente, deseando tirarse a la cama.

-Hola Johnny- Dicen al Unisono

En la pantalla mas grande se muestra un símbolo de radiación.

-Hola Susan, Hola Mary- saluda la voz artificial

-¿Como estuvo tu primer día en la escuela?- Pregunta Mary

-No fue tan difícil, solo active la función de bloqueo a las actividades comúnmente marcadas como "tediosas"-

-En otras palabras, ignoraste la clase- Susan

-Exactamente-

-Creo que debemos programarle sentido común- Susurra Susan a Mary

-La desarrollara solo con el tiempo, igual que las emociones que buscamos-

#Flashback#

-¡Mary, Mary! ya quedo listo el nuevo software ayudante- la gemela de la estrella pasandole un prototipo de celular

-¿En serio Susan?¿acabaste con el ayudante portátil? ya quiero tener a mi propio Jarvis-

-Bueno, parcialmente listo, tenemos que conectarlo a Internet para que este pueda obtener la información que llegásemos a necesitar-

-Hagamoslo mañana, tengo sueño por andar programando la nueva inteligencia artificial- deja el dispositivo sobre la mesa del computador.

-Esta bien-

Las 2 gemelas salen del laboratorio, y por el cansancio, olvidan cerrar la puerta. Unos 30 minutos después, Hugh Test, el padre de las gemelas, cuando estaba en su rutina de limpieza nota la entrada abierta del laboratorio.

Como sus hijas nunca lo dejan entrar, este, guiado por la curiosidad, se adentra en el laboratorio a hacer "limpieza".

No pudo evitar tocar todo lo que había, desde los botones titilantes, hasta los androides prototipo; estaba maravillado.

Lo mas normal que vio fue un celular encima de un escritorio que parecia estar a punto de descargarse, como buen padre, busca el cable USB correspondiente y lo enchufa al PC mas cercano.

-Mi trabajo como buen padre esta hecho- se va satisfecho, apagando las luces.

De repente la pantalla del PC se enciende.

"¿Uh?¿que es esto?" la voz artificial de nuevo

"Un contacto externo"

"Parece no tener un sistema de seguridad tan... complejo"

"Creo que puedo..."

El dispositivo se enciende y empieza a brillar la pantalla de color amarillo y rojo.

*Sistema de seguridad inhabilitado

*Acceso permitido

"Solo tiene un programa... JoHelp"

La pantalla amarillo y rojo empieza a llenarse de un color morado.

"¡ESPERA! no quería esto"

*Compatibilizando programas

"¡No!"

*Sincronizando...

*Sincronizacion y Fusionado completado

La mañana siguiente...

-¡SUSAN! ¿que le paso a la inteligencia artificial?-

-¿Como así?-

-No está en los archivos guardados-

-Que raro... dejemoslo asi por un momento ¿donde está el JoHelp?-

-Esta... ¡oh rayos!¿lo conectaste al PC antes de irnos?-

-No, revisalo rápido-

"No es necesario revisar nada"

-¿Q..Quien eres?...-La tercera voz logró asustar a las gemelas.

"Según la información proporcionada por el programa "JoHelp", soy el asistente que estaban planeando"

-¿Como es que ya estas listo? se supone que debias de actualizar tu base de datos primero-Pregunta Susan

"Pues verán, revisé las cámaras de seguridad, y el sujeto guardado como 'Papá', entro al laboratorio y conecto el Johelp al computador al computador en el que ahora esta el sujeto 'Mary', por un descuido mio accidentalmente me fusioné con el Software"

-¿Entonces... ya estas listo para servir?-Pregunta Mary

"La verdad... me da flojera ser un asistente"

-¿¡Como puedes sentir flojera!? eres solo un programa, no puedes sentir eso-Replica Susan

-Este... Susan... ¿recuerdas que dijiste que querías que fuera como Jarvis? pues... al JoHelp le instalé un Beta que me regalo Tim, dijo que seria una secuencia de características que harían ser al JoHelp, mas humano- explica Mary

-Que mejor idea para un programa que se supone que debe ser perfecto, que cualidades humanas que destruirán esa perfección¿No lo crees?-

-Parecía buena idea al principio, pero si lo dices asi...-

"Hay un archivo en la carpeta de 'Feature' titulado como 'mensaje a Susan y Mary'¿quieren que se los lea?"

-¡Si!- al unisono.

"dice:

Queridas gemelas Test

puesto a que algo tan complejo como las características no son algo fácil de programar, he decidido insertar solo las que mejor conozco. No será difícil descubrirlas, ademas, servirá para un experimento que tengo, les deseo suerte con Johnny.

Eso es todo"

-Es culpa de Burnout, no debiste dejarlo elegir las caracteristicas del JoHelp- Se queja Susan

"Johnny, me llamo Johnny"

-Te quedaría mejor Jarvis-

"Johnny"

-Como sea¿no hay nada mas que sea un archivo diferente a los demas?-

"Hay un archivo Winrar que parece estar vacio"

-¿Como se llama?- Pregunta Mary

"Emociones. rar"

 ** _3YFOS no era originalmente mía, era de un amigo que le gustaba las novelas de adolescentes, algo de misterio y High School Musical._**

 ** _Así que el se puso a escribir un Fic y me lo pasó para que con mi cuenta lo publicara, no se que rayos le sucedió (Nervios, vergüenza o no se que) y me pidió que lo eliminara..._**

 ** _Y así concluye la historia de "Akino y los favores que jamas volverá a hacer"..._**

 ** _Esta historia si tiene los completos derechos de vuestro servidor..._**

 ** _Y pos nada... nos leemos en la próxima entrega, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Seeya *~*_**


End file.
